when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Bottcher
"Frederick Bottcher? Well, he's been trying to forge a new weapon that is capable of defeating something demonic and stuff since he is an archbishop of this dictatorship's capital city." --Su Ji-Hoon, Bottcher Frederick Reidies "Fred" Bottcher is a supporting character of The Luxurious Loud House. He is the People's Archbishop of Chetumal, a Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church and a friend of the Loud family, the Santiago family, and the cabinet of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and later, of Eeofol. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he forged the Golden Bling Sword for Richard Loud III, and the Golden Bling Bow for Veronica Santiago, the two golden weapons that are capable of defeating Aku and killing demons in one attack. Biography In The Luxurious Loud House Frederick Bottcher was born on February 9, 1945 into a German-American Catholic family. His parents emigrated from Germany in 1934 to escape Nazi persecution. Bottcher grew up in Hazeltucky, and the teachings of Jesus Christ inspired him to become a priest. He was ordained in 1970 as a priest. He rose through the ranks over 10 years and became Bishop of Hazeltucky from 1980-1990. In 1990, Bottcher became Archbishop of Royal Woods at the age of 45 when Benjamin Paulsen retired. He was elevated to the Cardinalate by Pope John Paul II in 1998. On Valentine's Day in 2005 (or probably 2006 or 2007), Bottcher baptised Richard Loud III at which Robert Santiago Sr. and Mary Santiago stood godparents to Richard. On June 30 the same year, he baptized Richard's future girlfriend, Veronica Santiago, and sometime the same year, he baptized Ronnie Anne Santiago, with Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud standing godparents to her. In 2015, the Archbishop bestowed upon the Order of Pope Pius IX to US senator Lucas Loud for his charitable acts. In The Knight of St. Gregory, which takes place on June 12, 2016, Bottcher bestowed one of the church's highest honors, the Order of St. Gregory the Great, to Lynn R. Loud for charitable acts. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Forging a Sword "Sorry, but this is ACTUALLY a cathedral, compañero. Not a mental asylum." --Fred Bottcher to Richard Loud II and Veronica, Bottcher He is first seen congratulating Führer Hermann Fegelein of the Nazi Union for banning the discrimination against the Catholic Church. Soon, as Richard and Veronica came closer to him, talking in exhaustion and worry about the Demonic War, but Bottcher kicked them both out, knowing it's just a cathedral, but not an asylum. However, their talking in a nice way about the Demonic War made him change his mind, and he decided that it was time to forge new weapons for the two of them that contain the holy power of Jesus Christ, and are capable of defeating demons, and he heard from the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Reconaissance Force that Aku and Lucifer Kreegan are ruling both of Eeofol. Later on, he called all of the Catholic priests to forge the Golden Bling Sword and the Golden Bling Arrow, so they forged a sword with the power of Jesus Christ. When the sword and the bow are completed, he explains Richard and Veronica that they are forged from the power of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, and its purpose is to defeat Aku once and for all, and wishes them good luck. As they leave, he uses his flare gun to call in for a Russian Kirov airship to send them to Kreelah to prepare for the forthcoming invasion by training them in Caracas, Venezuela. As they are ready to fight Aku, he wishes them good luck, and wishes that God would guide them both, as always. Personality Bottcher is a decent and kindhearted man. He is an extremely devout and humble person. He is shown to be charitable towards other people. Bottcher had been friends with the Loud family since the 1990s, and had also been friends with the Santiago family, having one of the Santiago family members, Joseph, as a priest. Appearance Orders Trivia *Due to Nazi persecution of the Catholic Church, his parents fled to the United States for a better life, as there was in The Luxurious Loud House. **However, in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is honored by Hermann Fegelein for forging the Golden Bling Sword and the Golden Bling Bow, and that's because the Nazi Union does not tolerate persecution of the Catholic Church, and neither any minorities. Category:Animated Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:Characters Category:Clergies Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Elderly People Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Gray-Haired Category:Males Category:Roman Catholics Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Villains